sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wa$$up - Nom Nom Nom
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '놈놈놈 (Nom Nom Nom)right|200px *'Artista: 'Wa$$up *'Mini Álbum: '''Nom Nom Nom *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance Pop, Hip-Hop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 20-Noviembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'Mafia Records & Sony Music 'Romanización' N-A-D-A check out my (bad ass) jipjunghae This time for Nu DAY i bunwigireul heundeureo noheulge We don’t (care), baby I got (your back) (Let go), umjigyeobwa (Take it slow) neukkimiganeun daero (Here we go) nan gibune ttara (Cold N ice) jusawil gullyeo (Roll a dice) All the neukdaegateun nomdeul Put your heads up (heads up) We never stop uriga baro WASSUP (wassup) Hotter than a summer modu gachi Get up nareul ttarahaebwa yoreoke (Come on) LET’S Play Girls BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU da gachi norabwa Play girls BBU BBUBBU modu modu nareul ttara heundeureobwa LET’S Play Girls BBU BBUBBU BBUBBUBBU modu da jeulgyeo bwa Play Girls BBU BBUBBU oneul i bameul niga da gajyeobwa Wooh~ Wooh~ Wooh~ Ok there hannom dunom senom Everybody just bounce (bounce) I got my style modu moyeobwa Look at me now Go left (Go Left) Go Right (Go Right) rideume matchwo umjigyeobwa All right sorichyeobwa Make some noise i bami saedorok All night long The roof roof roof is on fire oneulbam nunchibodagan Time’s up jeulgyeo bwa LADY michin deusi Crazy oneul bam geu nugudo uril makji motae chumeul chwobwa LADY x We like the party meomchujima Come on come on Come on come on say yeah All the neukdaegateun nomdeul Put your heads up (heads up) We never stop uriga baro WASSUP (wassup) Hotter than a summer modu gachi Get up nareul ttarahaebwa yoreoke (Come on) LET’S Play Girls BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU da gachi norabwa Play girls BBU BBUBBU modu modu nareul ttara heundeureobwa LET’S Play Girls BBU BBUBBU BBUBBUBBU modu da jeulgyeo bwa Play Girls BBU BBUBBU oneul i bameul niga da gajyeobwa Wooh~ Wooh~ Wooh~ Ok there hannom dunom senom Here we go here we go here we go now Let it go let it go let go now let it go now Here we go here we go here we go now Show him how you do it BABE Let’s play girls back in the game Play girls back in the game Play girls back in the game nareul ttarahaebwa yoreoke LET’S Play Girls BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU da gachi norabwa Play girls BBU BBUBBU modu modu nareul ttara heundeureobwa LET’S Play Girls BBU BBUBBU BBUBBUBBU modu da jeulgyeo bwa Play Girls BBU BBUBBU oneul i bameul niga da gajyeobwa Wooh~ Wooh~ Wooh~ Oh oh One more time say Wooh~ Wooh~ Wooh~ Ok there hannom dunom senom 'Español' N.A.D.A echa un vistazo a mi… (bad ass) Enfocate, esta vez para un nuevo día Voy a sacudir esta atmósfera No nos (importa) baby tengo (tu espalda) (Vamos) moviéndonos (tómalo con calma) Como sea que te sientas (Aquí vamos) Voy a seguir lo que siento (frío y helado) Tira los dados (tirar el dado) Todos los hombres lobo- levanten su cabeza (su cabeza) Nunca pararemos, somos Wa$$up (wassup) Más caliente que el verano, todo el mundo arriba Sígueme así (vamos) Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU Vamos todos a jugar juntas Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBU Todo el mundo síganme y sacúdanlo Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBU BBUBBUBBU Vamos todos a disfrutar Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBU Tomen toda la noche para ustedes Whoa Whoa Whoa Ok, allí Un hombre, dos hombres, tres hombres Todo el mundo salte (salte) Tengo mi estilo Todo el mundo reunido, mírenme ahora A la izquierda (ir a la izquierda) A la derecha (a la derecha) Muévanse con el ritmo, está bien Hagan un poco de ruido, hagan algo de ruido Durante toda la noche, toda la noche El techo techo techo está en llamas Si pasas toda la noche siendo tímida, se acaba el tiempo Disfrútalo dama, como si estuvieras loca, loca Esta noche, nadie nos puede parar Baila dama x Nos gusta la fiesta No te detengas, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos a decir que sí Todos los hombres lobo levanten su cabeza (su cabeza) Nunca pararemos, somos Wa$$up (wassup) Más caliente que el verano, todo el mundo arriba Sígueme así (vamos) Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU Vamos todos a jugar juntas Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBU Todo el mundo síganme y sacúdanlo Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBU BBUBBUBBU Vamos todos a disfrutar Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBU Tomen toda la noche para ustedes Whoa Whoa Whoa Ok, allí Un hombre, dos hombres, tres hombres Aquí vamos, aquí vamos, aquí vamos ahora Vayamos, vayamos, vayamos, vayamos ahora Aquí vamos, aquí vamos, aquí vamos ahora Muéstrale cómo lo haces nena Vamos a jugar chicas de nuevo el juego, Jugar de vuelta el juego chicas Jugar de vuelta el juego chicas Síganme así Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU Vamos todos a jugar juntas Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBU Todo el mundo síganme y sacúdanlo Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBU BBUBBUBBU Vamos todos a disfrutar Juguemos chicas BBU BBUBBU Tomen toda la noche para ustedes Whoa Whoa Whoa Oh oh una vez mas dice Whoa Whoa Whoa Ok, allí Un hombre, dos hombres, tres hombres 'Hangul' NADA check out my (bad ass) 집중해 this time for Nu DAY 이 분위기를 흔들어 (놓을게) we don’t (care) baby i got (your back) (let go) 움직여봐 (take it slow) 느낌이가는 대로 (here we go) 난 기분에 따라 (cold N ice) 주사윌 굴려 (roll a dice) All the 늑대같은 놈들 put your heads up (아오) we never stop 우리가 바로 WASSUP (wassup) hotter than a summer 모두 같이 Get up 나를 따라해봐 요렇게 (come on) LETS Play Girls BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU 다 같이 놀아봐 Play girls BBU BBUBBU 모두 모두 나를 따라 흔들어봐 LETS Play Girls BBU BBUBBU BBUBBUBBU 모두 다 즐겨 봐 Play Girls BBU BBUBBU 오늘 이 밤을 니가 다 가져봐 Wooh~ Wooh~ Wooh~ Ok there 한놈 두놈 세놈 everybody just bounce (bounce) I got my style 모두 모여봐 Look at me now Go left (Go Left) Go Right (Go Right) 리듬에 맞춰 움직여봐 All right 소리쳐봐 Make some noise 이 밤이 새도록 All night Long the roof roof roof is on fire 오늘밤 눈치보다간 time’s up 즐겨 봐 LADY 미친 듯이 Crazy 오늘 밤 그 누구도 우릴 막지 못해 춤을 춰봐 LADY x We like the party 멈추지마 Come on come on come on come on say yeah All the 늑대같은 놈들 put your heads up (아오) we never stop 우리가 바로 WASSUP (wassup) hotter than a summer 모두 같이 Get up 나를 따라해봐 요렇게 (come on) LETS Play Girls BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU 다 같이 놀아봐 Play girls BBU BBUBBU 모두 모두 나를 따라 흔들어봐 LETS Play Girls BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU 모두 다 즐겨 봐 Play Girls BBU BBUBBU 오늘 이 밤을 니가 다 가져봐 Wooh~ Wooh~ Wooh~ Ok there 한놈 두놈 세놈 here we go here we go here we go now Let it go let it go let go now let it go now here we go here we go here we go now show him how you do it BABE Lets play girls back in the game play girls back in the game play girls back in the game 나를 따라해봐 요렇게 LETS Play Girls BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU 다 같이놀아봐 Play girls BBU BBUBBU 모두 모두 나를 따라 흔들어봐 LETS Play Girls BBU BBUBBUBBUBBUBBU 모두 다 즐겨 봐 Play Girls BBU BBUBBU 오늘 이 밤을 니가 다 가져봐 Wooh~ Wooh~ Wooh~ Oh oh One more time say Wooh~ Wooh~ Wooh~ Ok there 한놈 두놈 세놈 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop